legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Valimar
The is one of the Divine Knights of ancient Erebonian legend. One of the key elements in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy, it awakened from its slumber in the Thors Military Academy's Old Schoolhouse. It was previously awakened by Dreichels Reise Arnor during the War of the Lions, until awakened by Class VII after clearing its trials with Rean Schwarzer as its chosen one. History Little is known to the origins of the Azure Knight, but it can be implicated from the era of Sept-Terrion Civilization due to their advance technologies. It although has the ability to use stone monuments built from the Animist Traditions as Spirit Path, a teleportation sort of skill that transports anyone from a point to point perspective. Background Trails of Cold Steel Valimar was sealed away in the 7th floor of the Old School Building, which only became accessible after journeying through the Realm of the Great Shadow. Having cleared the various trials, including defeating Loa Erebonius in its own realm, the final seal revealed an inactive white humanoid the height of a two story building. Upon its discovery, Principal Vandyke had George Nome investigated the machine, but Georges discovers that the giant knight's highly advanced specs is beyond what current technology can analyze only that it had and internal space for a pilot, and its articulated joints for mobility. Soon after, Chancellor Osbourne was assassinated igniting the Erebonian Civil War, and the Noble Alliance advanced towards Trista shortly there after. With the majority of Thor's faculty protecting the town, Class VII protects the rear where they battled Scarlet piloting a Spiegel. Managing to take down a Drakkhen unit, they became exhausted and outmatched by the higher specs of Scarlet's Spiegel. Pushed into a crucial corner, Rean heard the mysterious voice again and following it and Celine's guidance, summons Valimar and defeats Scarlet. But in turn, he was outclassed and defeated at the hands of Ordine, another of the Divine Knights, piloted by C. Celine then ordered Valimar to retreat from the battlefield, with Class VII buying him the time he needed. Despite Rean's protests, Valimar withdrew and flew away to the Eisengard Range as seen in the ending credits. Trails of Cold Steel II As recalled from the previous game, Valimar landed in the Eisengard Range, at some distance away from Ymir. Despite its own damage, it prioritized the recovery of its Awakener expending all of its mana on his survival. This process left it inoperable, and Rean Schwarzer awoke a month later at its feet. At this point, Valimar has recovered sufficient mana to begin operating to some degree again. Throughout the story, he begins slowing gaining power and new abilities upon its awakening. With Celine's aid, it assists Rean and his companions by transporting them to various Imperial locations using the Spirit path ability, though each use consumes much mana, leaving it inoperable for about a day. He reveals that the members of Class VII have become secondary contractors and as such can assist Rean during battles. Over time, as his bond with Rean grows stronger, he begins regaining more of his memories of the past under his previous awakener, Dreichels Reise Arnor. He also begins speaking in a more human-like fashion. When Rean expresses a desire to be more like Dreichels, Valimar tells him that he should be himself. Trails of Cold Steel III As time passed on after the annexation of Crossbell and North Ambria, Rean ultimately decided to conceal Valimar within the established Thors Military Academy - Reeves II Campus from further usage by the Imperial military. Armaments *'Soldat Sword:' With no ornaments by default, Rean took one of the Soldat's weapons that nearly suits his fighting description. Overtime as the civil war escalates, the weapon was upgraded as the blade edges were overlaid from salvaged Zemurian Ore in terms of perfecting Valimar's trademark weapon. CS2-Act II: The Awakening Lions, December 24, S1204. *'Zemurian Tachi:' Valimar's official trademark weapon. It was constructed through the combined efforts of George, Makarov and Professor Schmidt, for Valimar to fully synchronize in adaptation to its awakener's fighting style. A prototype was constructed till full completion before the final battle.CS2-Act II: The Awakening Lions, December 31, S1204. The Final Operation. Notes/Trivia *Its spiritual AI is voiced by Daisuke Matsubara (Japanese version) and D.C. Douglas (English version). *Valimar automatically transfers knowledge of its operations once the Awakener agrees to pilot it. *Its solo role to the protagonist and friends is pivotal like the Sky Warrior robot, Susano'o in the Yamato Takeru animation. References Category:Divine Knights